Nausea and vomiting of pregnancy (NVP), also referred to as “morning sickness,” is very common. It afflicts 50% to 80% of pregnant women with varying degrees of severity.
Commonly occurring within the first 4 to 16 weeks of pregnancy, approximately 20% of women will continue to experience NVP for a longer period of time. Some women may suffer from NVP until the end of the pregnancy. Nausea and vomiting can have serious adverse effects. If severe enough, NVP can cause dehydration, with associated salt and vitamin imbalances. These and other effects can be harmful to the health of the woman and the well-being of her baby. In its most severe form, NVP may manifest itself as hyperemesis gravidarum, a potentially life threatening condition affecting 0.5% to 2% of pregnancies, which is characterized by protracted vomiting, retching, severe dehydration, and weight loss requiring hospitalization.
The delayed release combination of Doxylamine succinate/pyridoxine HCl (10 mg each), marketed in Canada under the trade-name Diclectin®, is the only medication approved in Canada for the treatment of NVP. Its safety and effectiveness for the treatment of NVP is recognized by the medical community, and its safety throughout pregnancy has been long established.
Nevertheless, there is a need for the development of novel pharmaceutical dosage systems and forms, for example those having an improved pharmacokinetics profile, for the prevention and treatment of nausea and vomiting, such as in NVP.
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.